Body
by Freakyducky04
Summary: Baekhyun merasa terancam sejak saat itu. CHANBAEK/M/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**BODY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **with**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **\- ChanBaek -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita-wanita itu berdiri sejajar dan rapi dengan pose tubuh yang sama, Kedua tangan yang diletakkan di pinggang mereka dan kaki yang menyilang, serta senyum menawan yang mereka perlihatkan. Tubuh bak boneka mereka tak lupa menjadi daya tariknya. Wajah dengan paras cantik itu pas sekali dibumbui oleh senyuman. Wanita-wanita itu sebenarnya mereka sedang bersaing satu sama lain untuk memenangkan sebuah tawaran menarik sebagai model disalah satu perusahaan YKGK Fashion. yang bergerak di bidang pakaian wanita dan pria. Pasalnya Perusahaan ini sedang membutuhkan seorang Wanita untuk dijadikan Model dalam Produk Baru mereka. Yang akan segera diluncurkan secepatnya.

Seorang Pria berambut warna merah panas terlihat meneliti wanita itu satu persatu dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Ia duduk dengan tautan tangan yang menyatu. Tatapan milik pria itu terlihat panas itulah yang sekiranya berada di dalam pikiran milik para calon model itu.

"Taehyun, aku sudah memilih." Suara berat milik Pria berambut merah ini membuat seluruh orang yang berada didalam ruangan bernuansa Hitam itu menegang. Jangan lupakan para model pun juga merasakannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Taehyun tersebut menelan jakunnya kedalam, sedikit menahan nafas sebelum menghembuskannya keluar.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya untuk menjalani masa Trainee, Tolong sebutkan saja wanita terpilih itu ." Taehyun mulai bersiap-siap untuk menghampiri jajaran model wanita itu, sebelum suara berat menghentikannya.

"Kau bisa membawa mereka semua keluar-" sebut saja, tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karna ia tengah meminum cairan berwarna putih bening dari gelas kaca mahal yang berada didalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

"-Karna aku tidak menginginkan mereka." Pria bermarga Park itu berdiri dari kursi kuasanya dan berjalan keluar. diakhiri hentakan keras dari bantingan pintu.

Taehyun melihat Pria itu keluar, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara para model wanita itu menggerutu. Ia membulatkan mulutnya. dan segera tersadar kemudian bahwa pikirannya menyadarkannya untuk segera menyusul atasannya. sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Taehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mewakili atasannya. Meminta maaf.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyukai mereka." Taehyun menundukkan wajahnya penuh, takut akan suara berat dan dalam milik atasannya.

"Maafkan, Teamku . Mereka tidak mencari Model wanita dengan kriteria yang kau inginkan." Taehyun melirik Atasannya yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Taehyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya. merasa takut akan tatapan mata tajam itu.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan berserta Team-mu?" Taehyun tidak menjawab apapun selain anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku menginginkan seorang Model Wanita yang mempunyai tinggi 165cm dengan tubuh kecil yang memiliki tatapan polos tapi ia bisa menunjukkan sisi liarnya yang membuat para wanita iri dan pria merasa tergoda. Apa kau tidak mengingat ucapanku Taehyun-ssi?" Pria berambut merah itu menggeram kesal atas ulah dari asistennya.

"A..aku minta maaf ." Taehyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar sepenuhnya.

itu tidak menjawab apapun selain memijit sedikit pangkal hidung mancungnya. Ia tidak menyukai kesalahan, walaupun itu hanya sedikit. Dan asistennya baru saja melakukan hal itu padanya. benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Chanyeol aku membawakan mu sebuah-Oh. apa aku menganggu?" Tanpa mengetuk pintu seorang wanita memasuki ruangan kerja itu. Ia menyengir lebar, dan memasuki ruangan berwarna dominan putih itu lebih dalam.

Chanyeol atau itu terdiam melihat kedatangan Wanita berbaju ketat hitam itu didalam ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan yang menghunus tajam.

"Katakan dulu apa aku menganggu kalian?" Wanita itu tengah mencoba memancing kemarahan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaaan tidak baik.

" . .Menganggu!" Chanyeol menatapnya menantang dengan dagu yang diangkat, angkuh.

"Yasudah karna aku menganggu kalian, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Wanita itu berbalik, menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya seakan-akan disana tertempel oleh debu dan kotoran.

"Jangan main-main denganku Kwon Yuri!" Gertakkan dari chanyeol, membuat Wanita yang Bernama lengkap Kwon Yuri itu menyeringai puas.

Yuri membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah Taehyun yang memang berdiri disampingnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua, Taehyun-ssi?" Taehyun yang tadinya sedang melongo kebingungan, langsung saja segera mengangguk dan pamit undur diri.

"Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan aku, ." Yuri tersenyum penuh makna, namun chanyeol hanya memandangnya datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat stress, Taehyun-ah. apa ada masalah?" Taehyun mengangkat wajahnya yang terbaring lemas diatas mini bar Caffe milik temannya, yang barusan saja menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hum, seperti yang kau lihat Baek." Lelaki bersurai Pinkeu itu tertawa lepas mendengar keluhan dari temannya.

"Jelek sekali."

"Aku sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik Baekhyun-ah." Taehyun meremas rambut belah tengahnya dengan sangat frustasi.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku Tae, kau mau kopi, teh, susu atau-"

"Aku akan mati baek, kau dengar aku akan mati." Taehyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan menggebrak meja mini bar tepat dihadapan temannya.

"Katakan pada ibuku dan adikku, aku meminta maaf, dan belum bisa membawa kan suami baru untuk ibuku." Taehyun terlihat murung, mungkin jika dikomik-komik maka gambaran Taehyun adalah keputusasaan yang dikelilingi warna ungu padam.

Lelaki bersurai Pink itu berdecak dan berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak masuk akal. Kalau mau mati, mati saja. Tapi aku tidak akan menyampaikan pesanmu untuk ibu dan adikmu."

"Aku harus bagaimana Baekhyun-ah?" Taehyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja bar mini itu.

"Minumlah, kuharap bisa mengurangi rasa lelahmu akan hidupmu, sementara itu aku akan melayani pembeli dulu." Baekhyun beranjak pergi melayani pemesan yang ingin membeli minuman.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati." Taehyun menghembuskan nafasnya lirih, dan mulai meminum teh hijau pemberian Baekhyun.

Ia mengamati Baekhyun di saat temannya itu sedang melayani pembeli dan mulai meracik minuman sesuai pesanan. Sangat terampil. Tangan baekhyun yang seperti perempuan disertai jari-jarinya yang lentik berkerja dengan baik. pantas saja teh yang selalu disediakan untuknya selalu enak dan pas. Taehyun merasa sedikit segar hanya meminum Teh beraroma mint yang dibuat baekhyun untuknya.

Andai saja Baekhyun perempuan, pasti Taehyun akan menyukainya. Wajahnya yang polos namun memikat, mata sipit nan kecil yang menarik seseorang jika melihatnya, disertai bibir kecil merah delimanya pasti membuat seseorang ingin merasakan rasa bibir itu.

Tunggu- Baekhyun. Perempuan? Taehyun seperti merasakan suatu

bayangan disertai suara berat datang kedalam pikirannya. Seperti menghasut jiwanya.

 _ **"Aku menginginkan seorang Model Wanita yang mempunyai tinggi 165cm dengan tubuh kecil yang memiliki tatapan polos tapi ia bisa menunjukkan sisi liarnya yang membuat para wanita iri dan pria merasa tergoda. Apa kau tidak mengingat ucapanku Taehyun-ssi?"**_

Seketika saja Taehyun merasa mendapatkan jiwanya kembali.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah gila Taehyun-ssi?"

"Aha! Byun, kau membantuku." Taehyun berbinar-binar sambil menyandung kecil.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sudah gila." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli. Fokus membersihkan meja mini barnya.

Sementara Taehyun kini menari tidak jelas dengan badan yang digoyangkan kekanan dan kekirinya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mungkin benar yang Baekhyun katakan, Bahwa Taehyun sudah gila.

Seram sekali efeknya~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku membawa desain ini, desain untuk Musim Semi." Yuri menunjukkan hasil desainnya yang tergambar dibeberapa kertas.

"Berapa lama jadinya?" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang kakinya yang kini menyilang diatas kursinya.

"Kau tidak melihatnya terlebih dahulu?" Yuri merenggut kecil.

"Aku yakin hasil rancanganmu memuaskan ku Yuri." Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawahnya dan menatap Yuri dalam.

"Jangan menggoda Chanyeol, dasar orang aneh." Yuri meringis kecil melihat aksi Chanyeol yang tengah menggodanya.

"Aku tak berniat denganmu untuk kau bawa ke ranjang king sizemu." Yuri merapihkan hasil desainnya dengan cekatan.

Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alisnya, semakin menggoda. Tapi Yuri tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan modelnya?" Yuri bertanya dengan penasaran.

Seketika saja Chanyeol mendecih, "Belum." Memang kenyataannya.

Yuri menautkan kedua alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Setau ku kau mengadakan pertemuan dengan para model hari ini."

"Tapi tidak ada satupun kriteria yang terlihat pada mereka semua." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi penuh kuasanya dan mengambil minuman berwarna merah darah namun gelap ia pun segera menenguknya perlahan.

Tatapan chanyeol menjadi tajam dan dingin setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Dia melakukan kesalahan dan aku tidak menyukainya." Yuri merasakan aura mencekam diruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun kau manis sekali pagi hari ini."

"berhentilah mengangguku Taehyun-ah." Baekhyun mengertak kecil Taehyun karna pria itu menganggu aktifitas paginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berkerja?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Taehyun, mendengarnya Taehyun memasang raut wajah cemberut.

"Aku takut baekhyun-ah. takut sekali.."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Baekhyun melanjutkan mengepel lantai dari sisi ke sisi Cafetaria -nya.

"Bosku, ." Baekhyun menghentikan aksi mengepel lantainya.

"Kenapa?" Sambil memegangi pinggangnya dengan miring.

"Aku membuat kesalahan," "apa yang harus kulakukan?" Taehyun membuat lingkaran dipinggiran gelas kopi miliknya.

"Jika kau ada masalah seharusnya kau menghadapinya, tidak jantan sekali sih dirimu itu." Baekhyun membawa tongkat pelnya ke arah gudang.

Taehyun mengerutkan bibirnya dan memilih tidak berbicara apapun.

"Kau mau sarapan?" Baekhyun telah kembali dan kini ia tengah berada didalam meja mini barnya sedang mempersiapkan segala bahan untuk minumannya.

"Kurasa aku akan kantor saja baek." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan - apa kau serius? -.

Taehyun mengangguk kecil sedikit tidak yakin, Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih untuk kopinya Byun, aku akan kemari lagi nanti." Taehyun meninggalkan baekhyun, baekhyun melihatnya dan sedikit termenung. mengkhawatirkan Taehyun. Namun, baekhyun berharap semua akan baik-baik saja untuknya, temannya.

Setelah tersadar ia kembali sibuk merapihkan gelas, bahan-bahan, dan lainnya. Baekhyun mengerjakan perkerjaan dengan santai.

"Maaf kami belum membuka caff-"

"Jadi..kau yang membuat assistenku telat?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum mengangkat wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Taehyun dengan tangan yang tertaut didepan tubuhnya disertai wajah yang menunduk ketakutan. Keringat Taehyun yang mulai mengucur bisa dilihat Baekhyun. Wajah putihnya mulai memerah marah. Baekhyun tidak terima melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia melihat pria berambut merah dengan tatapan. - aku membenci mu-.

Pria itu, Chanyeol. Menyeringai kejam.

"Berani sekali kau menatapku." Mengangkat dagunya ke atas, angkuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **(Tytid Baekhyun Cantik).**

 **Hai~**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima.**


	2. Body 2

**BODY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **with**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **\- ChanBaek -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pria itu, Chanyeol. Menyeringai kejam.**

 **"Berani sekali kau menatapku." Mengangkat dagunya ke atas, angkuh.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angkuh.

Baekhyun bisa melihat sifat itu pada pria berambut merah terang itu.

Chanyeol terus menatapnya dengan sorot tajam, seakan-akan sedang meremukkan tubuhnya.

Kenapa ada pria yang sepertinya? Baekhyun bahkan tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada taehyun?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada menantang. Namun chanyeol yang mendengarnya sedikit berdecih tidak terima.

"Kau membuatnya terlambat Pink." Pink? Apa ia sedang mengatai warna rambutnya? Sial! Jangan bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat. Baekhyun bergumam didalam hatinya.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak mengintimidasinya?" Ucap Baekhyun sembari meracik minuman.

"Siapa memangnya kau beraninya memerintah ku?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan setajam silet. yang dimana otomatis membuat gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang meracik minuman pun terhenti seketika. Baekhyun sedikit menggeram, melepaskan tali apron dari lehernya dan melemparnya dengan keras, kemudian ia pun keluar dari Mini Barnya sembari membawa sebuah gelas plastik berisi Kopi hitam.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia dengan sengaja menumpahkan kopi itu pada kemeja putih bersih milik pria berambut merah terang itu, menekan gelasnya sampai habis dan sesudah habis menjatuhkan gelas kosong itu kebawah tepat di sepatu hitam mengkilapnya, Baekhyun sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. terbukti pria berambut merah itu tercengang dengan aksinya. baekhyun pun tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, ia segera menarik lengan bawah taehyun dengan sedikit kasar dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari hadapan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan kencang, urat-uratnya bahkan terlihat sangat ketara.

"Kau membuat kesalahan." Lontaran dingin dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang menarik taehyun menjauh seketika terhenti. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang pada Chanyeol dengan dahi yang berlipat kecil.

Chanyeol menyeringai kejam, matanya melihat kearah gelas kopi yang berada dibawah sepatunya. Kemudian tanpa diduga ia menginjak gelas tersebut. gelas itu berbunyi, mengkerut menjadi lapisan tipis. Chanyeol menginjaknya dengan perasaan yang tertuang didalamnya. Baekhyun melepaskan tarikan tangannya dari lengan bawah milik taehyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun bertanya cepat.

Chanyeol kemudian memandangnya dengan dingin dan tajam.

"Kau..membuat kesalahan besar padaku." Chanyeol menusuknya lewat ucapan dan tatapannya. Baekhyun sedikit gemetar dibuatnya.

"Taehyun, temui aku dikantor segera. Kalau kau berani untuk tidak datang, maka kau tahu akibatnya." Chanyeol memandangnya sekali lagi, padahal ia tengah merujuk pada taehyun.

"Aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya." Chanyeol berbalik setelah tersenyum penuh makna padanya. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku akan pergi baekhyun, aku akan menemui mu segera." Taehyun merapihkan penampilannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Namun sebelum itu,

"Baekhyun terima kasih, Tapi. tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu." Taehyun mulai melangkah semakin jauh, ketukan sepatunya tidak terdengar. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa nafasnya terikat disatu titik pusat yang tak diketahui keberadaannya. Apa ini, firasat buruk-kah baginya?

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyun mengikuti langkah kaki milik chanyeol yang melangkah kearah ruangannya. Chanyeol sedang ber-aura tidak baik. Hawa panas mengelilinginya, sehingga siapapun yang berdiri didekatnya pasti ikut merasakannya, seperti yang taehyun rasakan saat ini.

Pintu dibukanya dengan sangat kasar, chanyeol masih mendiami taehyun. taehyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. dilihatnya chanyeol berjalan kearah toilet khususnya. Lama ia menunggu chanyeol sampai tangannya licin karna keringat. Sampai akhirnya suara guncangan kursi membuat taehyun yang sedang termenung menyentak tubuhnya sendiri, terkejut.

"Aku tidak suka berbasi-basi." Suara atasannya sangat menakutkan, dilihatnya bahwa pria itu telah mengganti kemejanya menjadi berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Mungkin ditoilet tadi ia mengganti kemejanya yang terkena siraman kopi hitam dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya disertai tangan yang bertaut didepan wajahnya.

"Siapa dia?" Siapa? Taehyun mengernyitkan dahinya kedalam.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Pria yang berani menyiramku dengan segelas kopi hitam." Oh, bukankah itu Baekhyun.

Taehyun sedikit berdehem, menetralkan nafasnya. "Dia temanku." Taehyun berhasil menjawabnya.

"Namanya?"

"Byun, Byun Baekhyun." Taehyun menjawab dengan sedikit kaku, mungkin efek rasa takutnya masih terasa.

Setelah memberitahu namanya, chanyeol tersenyum miring penuh makna.

"Tingginya?" Apa-apaan itu maksudnya, taehyun hanya bisa mengguman didalam hatinya, namun ia akan tetap menjawabnya.

"Sekitaran 175cm ," . "Saya pun tidak terlalu tahu." Chanyeol semakin tersenyum penuh makna. Taehyun dibuatnya bergedik ngeri.

"Dia.." Taehyun was-was dengan lanjutan atas ucapan dari chanyeol.

"Bawa dia padaku."

"Taehyun.."

Tidak ini alarm, ini bencana baginya, ia tidak mungkin menyerahkan Baekhyun dengan begitu mudah kepada atasannya, .

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Taehyun kini berjalan dilorong-lorong kantor sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku menarik baekhyun secara paksa dan mengatakan bahwa menginginkannya."

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Taehyun duduk disalah bangku yang berada dilorong-lorong kantor tersebut. Ia kemudian merenung, memikirkan hal berat ini. berulang-ulang kali ia mendesah dan mendecak tidak menemukan jawaban, bagaimana cara ia memulainya.

"Mau minum?"

Apa itu baekhyun yang sedang menawarkan minuman? Tapi, sepertinya tidak. Baekhyun kan sedang berada di caffenya. Karna penasaran taehyun akhirnya mendongak keatas, Oh. ternyata seorang perempuan dengan tubuh langsing dan tinggi. Taehyun bahkan merasakan lehernya sedikit sakit karna mendongkak.

"Kau mau minum tidak?" Wanita bertubuh langsing itu berucap kembali.

Taehyun dibuatnya mendesah, "Terima kasih, Namamu?" Taehyun bertanya setelah menerima sebuah botol minum dari tangan wanita itu.

"Sooyoung." Taehyun mengganguk kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih kembali.

Hening. Bahkan air didalam botol itu tersisa setengah karna taehyun terus meminumnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Perempuan yang diketahuinya bernama Sooyoung itu beranjak berdiri.

"Sampai Jumpa." Taehyun bahkan lupa memperkenalkan dirinya, sungguh tidak sopan. desisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Apa ini terlalu cepat? Chanyeol berpikir keras. Dahinya yang terbuka luas mengerut, ia merasa tidak suka pada dirinya saat ini.

Pria berambut pink itu, ia harus mendapatkannya. Ia tertarik pada pria bernama baekhyun itu. tentu saja dengan maksud lain. Jika untuk dibawa keranjangnya chanyeol belum berkeinginan untuk itu. walaupun ia sempat tergoda dengan pria itu. Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa yang ia pikirkan. Kurang ajar sekali pria itu merasuki pikirannya.

Chanyeol menggeram dibuatnya.

Ia akan membalas perbuatan pria itu, lihat saja nanti.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani melakukan hal itu padanya.

Jika ada ia akan mengincarnya walaupun sampai ke neraka sekaligus, tak akan ia lepaskan sebelum ia puas dan membalasnya. Baekhyun telah melakukan kesalahan besar padanya.

Maka Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskannya sampai ia benar-benar puas membalas pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pergi bu.." Hari ini kembali lagi menjadi pagi setelah ia melalui banyak hal menantang kemarin, bahkan karna hal itu dirinya tidak fokus bekerja sehingga banyaknya pelanggan yang kecewa padanya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lirih. hari kemarin benarlah amat kacau. Baekhyun bertekad bahwa hari ini ia akan bekerja lebih baik lagi. Tinggal lupakan masalah yang kemarin, maka ia bisa bernafas lega. Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya yang terus menjalankan waktu, ia terkejut ketika melihat bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan jam 8 tepat, oh tidak. baekhyun terlambat, ia belum merapihkan caffenya. sial!

Baekhyun berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru, beberapa orang ia senggol dan kemudian mengucapkan maaf pada dengan cepat pada mereka. Dikit lagi sampailah baekhyun pada caffenya, ia bernafas dengan putus-putus, terterengah-engah.

Sedikit lagi~

"Taehyun?" Setelah berjarak beberapa meter dari arah caffenya ia melihat taehyun yang berdiri didepan pintu caffenya, melamun. Taehyun terserentak kecil, terkejut.

"Baek.."

Taehyun berjeda, dan melihatnya dengan wajah lelah nan sayu. Kemudian mengatakan..

"Maafkan aku.."

Setelahnya Baekhyun ditarik dengan kencang oleh taehyun, yang membawanya entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau konyol." Baekhyun mendesis marah pada taehyun, pasalnya taehyun membawanya lari entah kemana, dan kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Baekhyun bahkan hari ini tidak membuka caffenya.

"Ini menyenangkan baek." Lihatlah, taehyun bahkan mengayunkan tubuhnya pada sebuah ayunan anak-anak.

Baekhyun jengkel, sangat jengkel. Sudah 1 jam mereka disini, namun yang baekhyun dapati adalah taehyun yang keasikan bermain, mencoba wahana dari 1 wahana permainan ke wahana lainnya. dan baekhyun hanya melihatnya, tentu saja melihatnya dengan jengkel.

"Cobalah baekhyun, angkat kakimu tinggi-tinggi, dorong kebelakang, lepas, dan berayun-ayunlah, seperti aku." Taehyun sedikit berteriak padanya.

"Taehyun ayolah, kita bukan anak kecil lagi, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun memilih menolak melakukan hal yang diintruksikan oleh taehyun.

"Kau tidak suka ya baek?" Taehyun berhenti dan menunduk sedih, baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Hey, bodoh."

Taehyun tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh kearahnya.

"Taehyun, lihat ada ibumu dan suami barunya." Taehyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak lucu." Baekhyun tertawa lebar, senang akhirnya taehyun menanggapinya.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah taehyun dan mengambil tangannya, menggiring taehyun kearah bangku di taman bermain itu. mereka duduk dengan tangan yang menyatu. Baekhyun mengelusnya lembut, menenangkan.

"Kau baik?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Taehyun yang mendengarnya menghela nafas lelah.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak baik baekhyun." Taehyun berbicara dengan sendu.

"Kenapa?" . "Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut padanya.

Taehyun menatap mata kecil milik baekhyun, berpikir dengan keras, berusaha menyelami mata indah itu. Berharap baekhyun tahu perasaannya saat ini. Taehyun meremat jari-jari baekhyun dengan erat.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman singkat.

"Jika aku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang melibatkanmu didalamnya, apakah kau akan memaafkan ku?" Taehyun harus mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

"Kesalahan apa itu?" Baekhyun mulai memasang raut wajah serius.

"Katakan terlebih dulu byun, apa kau akan memaafkan ku?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun selain kerutan yang menempel di dahinya.

"Mmm, tergantung." Baekhyun hanya mampu menjawab itu. Taehyun semakin meremas tautan tangan mereka.

"Baekhyun..." Taehyun menatapnya dengan berani namun diselingi keraguan.

"Atasanku menginginkanmu," . "Dan aku harus membawamu untuknya."

"Maafkan aku baekhyun."

Baekhyun meliarkan bola matanya, terkejut, disertai guncangan kecil, baekhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa si rambut merah panas menginginkannya.

Tapi, untuk apa? Mengapa pria itu menginginkannya?

Baekhyun tak mampu berpikir dengan benar setelahnya. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan taehyun disana begitu saja.

Baekhyun tidak mau jika ia harus bertemu apalagi berurusan dengan pria berambut merah itu, ia tidak mau.

Karna baekhyun, sejujurnya takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **(Telornya Baekhyun Cantik).**

 **Kemarin banyak banget kesalahan tulisan. padahal pas ngetiknya kayanya ga ada. ada beberapa kata yang hilang, dan jadi kalimat yang ga nyambung. maapkeun ya.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **maaf, ceritanya masih ambaradul, kelambatan/kecepatan, maaf yah.**

 **anak baru soalnya wgwg, bakal belajar lagi deh biar lebih baik :) terima kasih koreksinya, kuterima dengan sebesar dada~**

 **Kritik dan Saran diterima..**

 **See ya.**


	3. Body 3

**BODY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **with**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **\- ChanBaek -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iringan lagu instrumental yang terdengar sayup-sayup namun menggoda mengiringi permainan ranjang dari seorang pria berambut merah pekat dengan seorang perempuan yang berada dibawahnya. Ruangan itu tidak hanya terdengar suara lagu instrumental yang terus berputar saja, berbagai macam desahan dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar pun terus mengiringi permainan panas mereka. Layaknya tak kenal waktu dan lelah sang pria berambut merah terus bermain dengan kelamin sang wanita yang masih berada dibawahnya. gresak-gresuk suara dari selimut yang berada di sekeliling mereka pun turut berpartisipasi, berbunyi karna gerakan masuk keluarnya batang milik sang lelaki dilubang milik wanita itu. Menggeliat karna rasa kenikmatan yang terus menerus datang.

"Ah.." Desahan milik sang wanita keluar karna sang pria tampan yang berada diatasnya telah mengeluarkan sel-sel ulat didalam tubuhnya. mengalir sedikit keluar dari dalam lubangnya. mencegah ulat itu menjadi bayi-bayi kecil, pria itu selalu mewanti lawan main ranjangnya untuk meminum pil pencegah hamil. karna sungguh pria itu amat membenci kondom.

Pria itu melepas penisnya setelah ia merasa bahwa sel-sel ulatnya telah terkuras habis. Bangkit dari atas tubuh wanita itu, dan segera mungkin mencari jubah untuk menutupi tubuh seksi berototnya. Meminum habis segelas air putih yang telah ia sediakan diatas meja kecil sebelum kegiatan penuh kenikmatan itu dimulai. Mengambil ponselnya sekaligus yang tepat berbunyi nyaring. Alarm. Ia menyeringai jahat sesudahnya.

Membelakangi tubuh wanita yang disetubuhinya tadi dan menghadap kearah tiupan tirai ruangan bertembus pandang itu.

"Keluarlah." Pria itu berbicara dengan nada dingin merujuk kepada wanita yang masih sedikit terengah dan letih menderanya, berada dibelakang tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi.

Wanita yang tidak diketahui namanya itu sedikit terkejut mendengar nada dingin dari pria yang menidurinya dengan panas tadi. pasalnya sebelum menariknya ke hotel ini pria itu merayunya dengan nada yang mengajak, sedikit lembut, dan sangat panas.

Wanita itu terduduk dengan tubuh yang telanjang sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau bilang barusan?" Wanita bertubuh berisi itu bertanya dengan nada terkejut-kejut.

Pria berambut merah panas itu membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat tubuh wanita itu dengan tak berminat kembali, terlihat murahan didalam hatinya ia berkata, ia menyeringai semakin lebar dan berjalan menuju wanita yang terduduk diatas ranjang yang beracak-acak dan beraroma sperma itu.

Menyentuh dagu milik sang wanita dan mengangkatnya dengan kasar.

"Pergilah, sebelum kau menyesal, aku tak berminat kembali padamu. Enyahlah dari hadapanku, Nona Muda." Pria itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sentakan kasar pada dagu sang wanita.

Raut wajah wanita itu memerah sepenuhnya, marah, merasa tak terima diperlakukan seperti wanita murahan. yang memang jika kita telisik memanglah seperti itu, harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak. dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca wanita itu mendecih dan bangkit memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Ia memakai bra dan dress ketatnya terlebih dahulu karna itulah yang dilihatnya pertama kali oleh matanya. mencari-cari dimanakah kiranya celana dalamnya. Ia menemukannya tepat berada dibawah sepasang kaki besar milik pria yang membuatnya seperti wanita murahan yang disewa. ia menggeram, berjalan kearah celana dalamnya berada namun hal tak terduga terjadi sebelum ia sampai mengambil celana dalam miliknya. Pria itu, pria yang ingin membuatnya menangis, menginjak-injak celana dalamnya tanpa perasaan sedikit pun, membuat celana dalam itu kotor. sungguh membuatnya ingin menumpahkan air matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan hati yang membeludak marah.

Namun pria itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun selain masih mengotor-ngotori celana dalamnya.

"Tidak usah memakai celana dalam ini, biarkan spermaku mengering selama perjalan pulangmu didalam lubangmu." Pria itu melempar celana dalam itu kedalam tong sampah.

Wanita itu berteriak, mencaci maki pria dihadapannya.

Brengsek, ia tak akan berharap untuk bertemu dengan lelaki berperingai iblis ini.

.

.

"Siapa disana?"

"Chanyeol, dimana kau?"

Argh, ini suara wanita tan itu.

"Aku dirumah sehabis orgasme." Chanyeol menggoda lewat suara beratnya.

"Oh, apakah kau menjadikan ku bahan fantasimu?" Perempuan ini benar-benar ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"Aku sedang memegang batangku dan akan menfantasikanmu segera darling." Chanyeol berkedip-kedip cepat, sedang membiasakan olah matanya yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ayolah Chanyeol jangan main-main." Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh kecil mendengar rengekan kecil diujung telpon sana.

"Aku akan meneleponmu kemb-"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan modelnya?" Chanyeol mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi keras. Ia duduk diatas ranjang berwarna merah miliknya.

"Apa disana ada Taehyun?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pertanyaan suara wanita ditelponnya.

"Tidak, Ia sedang tidak ada disini."

"Baik. Aku akan kekantor segera. dan kau..jangan kemana-mana Yuri Sayang." Chanyeol langsung mematikan telponnya setelah mendengar cacian Bajingan disebrang sana. Ia meremas kencang handponenya.

"Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku Taehyun." Ia memandang lurus dengan sorot mata dingin dan tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau datang." Yuri menyambutnya dengan segelas wine.

"Dia masih belum datang juga?" Pertanyaan itu merujuk ke asistennya.

"Maksudmu Taehyun? Jika iya, maka jawabannya belum, ia belum datang sejak tadi." Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, mengendalikan diri.

"Ah, Modelnya. Chanyeol-ssi." Yuri merusak suasana hatinya kembali.

"Berapa waktu yang ku punya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil meminum sedikit winenya.

"3 Hari, Kau hanya punya waktu yang tersisa 3 Hari sebelum pemotretan dimulai." Sial! Bagaimana ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun terus melamun dan membuat pelanggan caffenya kesal. Baekhyun meringis kecil mengingatnya. Ini semua karna si rambut merah dan si belah tengah, Taehyun. Kejadian di taman bermain anak-anak itu membuatnya uring-uringan, sehingga sering kali ia memikirkannya tanpa henti. Bahkan, kepalanya sering sekali sakit sejak saat itu.

"Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali." Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Finish! Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam yang artinya caffenya akan segera tutup. Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega.

Ia mulai merapihkan caffenya dan menaik-naikan kursi caffenya keatas meja. Menyapu, mengepel, dan mencuci peralatan lainnya. Baekhyun sudah selesai, ia melangkah kearah ruang ganti. Mengganti bajunya dengan segera. Baekhyun pikir mungkin ia membutuhkan beberapa karyawan untuk membantunya. Karna selama ini ia selalu sendirian mengurus caffenya, Taehyun hanya membantunya sesekali saja.

Oh ya berbicara tentang Taehyun, ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun sudah tidak pernah melihatnya kembali selama seminggu ini pula. Baekhyun sedikit terheran-heran. Apakah ia menyakiti perasaan Taehyun pada saat itu?

"Aku sebentar lagi akan pulang bu, ibu ingin sesuatu?" Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan ibunya melalui telpon genggamnya. Telpon itu diapitnya diantara telinga dan bahunya. sedangkan tangannya sibuk berganti baju.

"Baiklah, aku akan hati-hati, sampai bertemu dirumah nanti bu." Baekhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan ditelponnya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu lokernya, kembali melamun memikirkan Perkataan Taehyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya kedalam, dan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepuk kedua pipinya, menyadarkannya untuk tidak terus menerus melamun.

Baekhyun telah berada diluar pintu caffenya setelah mengganti papan buka menjadi tutup. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci pintu caffe. sedikit menundukan tubuhnya untuk mengunci pintu itu. Bunyi gemericik dari banyaknya kunci itu akibat saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Cha, akhirnya Baekhyun selesai menguncinya. Ia menakup telapak tangannya menjadi satu dan disatukan dalam satu tautan, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Caffenya berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Baekhyun mengeluskan dadanya, terkejut.

"Taehyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Itu Taehyun.

"Aku menunggumu Baekhyun-ah." Taehyun menatapnya sendu. Baekhyun merasakan kesenduannya dari tatapan itu.

"Mau minum?" Baekhyun mengajaknya minum untuk sedikit menghiburnya.

Taehyun mengiyakannya dengan anggukan kepalanya, sebelah tangannya ia arahkan kearah baekhyun, memintanya untuk menggenggam. dan baekhyun pun menurutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

Mencari minum, tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyun mengusap bibirnya, mengelap sisa-sisa minuman disana.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Baekhyun bertanya kepadanya.

Taehyun mengusap tengkuknya, kikuk. "Hem, terima kasih Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun dibuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Baekhyun, Eum..Maafkan aku," . "Ditaman waktu itu, aku mengatakan hal-hal aneh padamu." Taehyun mengelus-elus tangannya menghilangkan rasa gugup. Baekhyun yang disebrangnya tidak menjawab apapun. Hal itu semakin membuat Taehyun was-was.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyun mencoba menegurnya.

Baekhyun melihat Taehyun yang menampilkan raut wajah khawatir padanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja.."

"Taehyun?"

"Mengapa rambut merah menginginkanku?" Taehyun terdiam selama beberapa menit, Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, memikir.

"Tidak tahu baek, aku hanya disuruhnya untuk membawamu padanya." Taehyun mengingat kembali kejadian dimana menyuruh Taehyun membawa Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Aku sudah tidak masuk selama 4 hari baek, jadi sekarang aku tidak tahu keadaannya bagaimana." Baekhyun hanya menyautinya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Apa kau menunggu datangnya surat pemecatan?" Baekhyun dan Taehyun terkekeh kecil secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan menunggunya dan melamarkan diri di caffemu Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu aku menunggu surat lamaranmu datang Taehyun-ah." Mereka berdua kembali meminum soda mereka dengan membicarakan hal-hal menarik lainnya. Melupakan masalah yang diminta oleh si rambut merah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, waktunya hanya tersisa 1 hari, dan kau belum juga mendapatkan modelnya." Chanyeol hanya terdiam tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan dari mulut Yuri.

"Kalau kau tidak juga menemukannya, maka aku akan menarik salah satu model ku untuk produk baru pakaian musim semi mu." Yuri menawarkan modelnya untuk pakaian musim seminya.

"Kau tenang saja Yuri." Chanyeol berbicara dengan tenang tanpa emosi didalamnya.

"Tenang kau bilang? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir apapun hah? Mudah sekali mengucapkannya." Yuri melempar kertas berisi hasil gambaran pakaiannya kepada meja Chanyeol.

"Suruh sekretarismu membuat suat peringatan yang menuju kepada Nam Tae Hyun, Asisten dari Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi kekuasaannya, kemudian dia melihat hasil rancangan yang diciptakan oleh tangan milik Yuri, yang berada diatas mejanya, beracak.

"Aku menyukai hasil rancanganmu yang satu ini." Chanyeol menunjukan sebuah kertas berisi hasil rancangan baju yang didasari warna hitam kelam dengan beberapa motif disekitaran bajunya.

"Kurasa dia akan terlihat sangat panas jika memakainya." Yuri melipat dahinya bingung, siapa yang Chanyeol maksud.

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya, sebelum..

"Oh, satu lagi pesankan tiket untuk 2 orang ke Spanyol, Besok. Kita akan melaksanakan pemotretan disana, dan pastikan kau tidak melupakannya. Siapkan 1 untukku, dan satu lagi untuk seseorang atas nama-" Berhenti berbicara hanya untuk menyematkan satu seringai jahil dibibirnya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Sedangkan kalian akan menyusul ku setelah aku sampai disana bersamanya."

Kemudian kaki panjang itu mulai melangkah jauh, meninggalkan Yuri yang tengah kewalahan atas sikap dari atasannya, Chanyeol. Yuri menjerit frustasi. Dasar brengsek, memangnya mudah apa menuruti keinginannya. Setidaknya itulah ucapan terakhir dari Yuri untuk Chanyeol walaupun orang yang disebutnya tidak ada diruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mengganggu!

Taehyun yang masih dalam keadaan tidur itu terpaksa membuka matanya karena mendengar suara ketukan keras pintu kamarnya. Dia mendesis pelan. Mengurut keningnya dengan keras. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Sambil mengurut keningnya ia berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya, membuka.

"Taehyun." Ibunya ternyata yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Taehyun menjawabnya dengan suara yang serak, efek bangun tidurnya.

"Untukmu." Ibunya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih, Taehyun melihatnya dengan mata yang masih sayup-sayup. Mengambilnya dengan sedikit malas dari tangan milik ibunya.

"Apa ini?" Taehyun membalik-balikan amplop putih itu, meneliti lebih dalam, Matanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi sama sekali, Taehyun melihatnya dengan pandangan yang masih sedikit buram.

"Entahlah, Ibu hanya mengantarnya untukmu, Seorang tukang pos datang dan ia bilang suratnya untukmu, Ibu punya buktinya, atas namamu kok." Taehyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menguap.

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Taehyun mengusak-usak rambutnya, membuatnya bertambah berantakan.

"Terima kasih bu." Lanjutnya, Kemudian Taehyun mengucapkannya sembari menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Setelah Ibunya menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Taehyun berjalan gontai kearah ranjangnya, melempar amplop itu di meja nakasnya yang berisikan lampu tidur, jam weker, beberapa foto bingkai, dan kotoran cemilan. Taehyun mendecak malas ketika melihat handphonenya bergetar yang berisikan notif dari beberapa teman kantornya dan Baekhyun serta Adiknya tentu saja.

"Aku akan berhenti dari perusahaan itu." Taehyun berucap tanpa mengetik apapun di handphonenya ketika salah satu temannya menanyakan dirinya yang tidak masuk beberapa hari ini. Ia melempar hpnya kesamping tubuhnya, kemudian ia berbaring, memejamkan matanya. Sesaat ia terlihat tenang, namun kemudiannya ia kembali membuka matanya mendadak setelah teringat surat yang diterimanya dari Ibunya. Taehyun kemudian segera bangkit secara mendadak, mengambil surat beramplop itu di meja nakasnya.

"Siapa ini, kenapa tidak menyertakan nama." Taehyun membuka penyegel amplop itu dengan terburu-buru, menyobeknya.

Setelah terbuka ia kemudian mengeluarkan surat yang berada di dalam amplop itu, terlipat rapih, Taehyun membuka lipatan surat itu dan kemudian membacanya secara perlahan. Ketika sampai pada pertengahan isi surat, Kedua mata miliknya membelalak lebar, bergetar takut. Itu surat peringatan dari YKGK Fashion tempatnya bekerja, Taehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tulisan yang berisi **PERINGATAN I** , yang artinya adalah ia mendapatkan Hukuman Ringan dengan Hukuman penurunan gaji dan pengurangan hari libur. Astaga, walaupun Hukumannya tidaklah berat seperti **PERINGATAN III** yang dimana Hukuman Berat dengan pemberhentian tenaga kerja secara tidak hormat. Tetap saja Taehyun merasakan rasa takut. Kenapa tidak langsung saja Taehyun mendapatkan **PERINGATAN Ke-Tiga** agar ia bisa tenang dan tentu saja bebas dari perusahaan itu dan bebas pula dari kekuasaan milik atasannya. Park Chanyeol Terhormat. Taehyun mengeluarkan nafasnya secara menggebu-gebu disertai tangannya yang sibuk menyobek-nyobek surat itu menjadi kecil dan semakin mengecil. Setelah surat itu disobeknya menjadi sobekan dari kertas tak berguna, ia membuangnya ketong sampah yang ada dikamarnya.

"Selamat tinggal surat." Taehyun menepuk-nepukan telapak tangannya, seolah surat itu adalah debu dan kotoran yang menempel padanya.

Taehyun menguap tidak peduli, mengambil handuknya yang berada di paku-paku pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum cerah.

"Baekhyunie, aku datang sayang~" Ia kemudian sedikit menyandungkan lagu-lagu di dalam kamar mandi itu. Sebuah lagu yang hanya berisi nyanyian random. Melupakan amplop dan surat bodoh yang baru saja dirobek dan dibuangnya.

.

.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini Hyung." Yang dipanggil Hyung pun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau juga tampan sekali hari ini Taemin-ah." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan usakan dirambut anak bernama Taemin itu.

"Ish, Minho Hyung bilang aku itu manis Hyung, bukan tampan." Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendekam kedua tangannya, dan merajuk lah ia seperti anak kecil yang tidak dituruti keinginannya. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Hyung bilang tampan kau tidak mau." Taemin membuang wajahnya tidak mau menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau, karena aku lebih suka apa yang di katakan oleh Minho Hyung dibanding Baekkie Hyung." Taemin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mmm, bagaimana yah, kau sih manis cuman masih sedikit agak tampan." Taemin menoleh kepadanya dengan sebuah senyuman malunya, sangat manis bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun tertular karenanya.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang Hyung lakukan?" Taemin menjinjitkan kedua kakinya melihat kebalik counter mini bar itu.

"Kau akan terjatuh jika menjinjit Taemin-ah." Taemin mencebikan bibirnya dan kembali terduduk dikursi counter mini bar itu.

"Hyung sedang membuat teh, kau mau?" Taemin mengangkat kedua jempolnya, Ia mau.

Baekhyun dengan serius membuat teh untuk Taemin, sedangkan Taemin sedang menjentikkan jari-jarinya iseng di meja mini bar, mulutnya mengoceh hal-hal random yang tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun.

"1 teh hijau berperasa strawberry untukmu Taemin-ssi." Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir kaca itu didepan wajah Taemin yang sedang bertumpu menggunakan dagunya.

"Wah, aromanya enak sekali Hyung." Taemin menghirup aroma teh itu dengan mata yang terpejam, ia mengambil pengangan di cangkir itu, mengarahkan cangkir itu kearah bibirnya, sekali lagi ia menghirupnya, kemudian meminumnya dengan perlahan, meresapi.

"Eummm, enak sekali Hyung, Taemin suka." Taemin terkikik, menyukai teh buatan Baekhyun. Ia terus menerus meminumnya.

"Baekhyunnnnnnn~" Itu bukan Taemin, Tapi Taehyun.

Taehyun memosisikannya dibangku mini bar itu, tepat disamping Taemin, Taemin memutar matanya malas, ia memilih melanjutkankan minumannya.

"Aku juga mau teh seperti Taemin." Baekhyun menatapnya kesal, sedangkan Taemin telah memukulnya kencang. Ringisan terdengar.

"Kau ini baru saja datang sudah langsung meminta teh." Baekhyun menggerutu, tapi tangannya mulai sibuk membuat Teh untuk Taehyun. Taehyun terkekeh.

"Hey bocah mana pacarmu?" Taehyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Taemin yang sedikit tersedak minumannya.

"Kau ini, bicara apa kau?" Taemin bersiap-siap memukulnya kembali sebelum sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipinya, Taemin berhenti, dan kemudian tersipu malu.

"Hai, sayang."

"Hai, juga sayang." Taemin melototkan matanya kearah Taehyun yang mengejeknya.

"Mmm, Minho Hyung. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Taemin mendongkak keatas melihat wajah Minho. Gugup menderanya.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang merona." Taemin kembali melototkan matanya dan menatap Taehyun sinis setelahnya.

"Taehyun jangan menggodanya." Oh, malaikat Taemin datang. Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih Byun." Taehyun menyesap tehnya segera setelah Baekhyun memberikannya dan memberikan untuk Minho yang baru datang juga.

"Aku melayani pembeli dulu, berbincanglah." Kemudian Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar counter mini barnya, untuk menghampiri pembeli yang ingin memesan, keadaan caffe Baekhyun sedikit tenang dan tidak terlalu ramai.

"So, Minho apa kau sedang menjemput kekasihmu?" Taehyun mengangkat-turunkan alisnya, semakin menggoda Taemin lebih jauh lagi, Taemin memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengatur nafasnya untuk mengendalikan dirinya, karena sungguh Taemin sangat ingin menendang Taehyun. Minho hanya tertawa pelan. Kemudian tangannya mengusak-usak rambut milik Taemin. Taemin mendongkak kembali.

"Aku mendapatkan tugas dari Mamanya untuk menjemputnya pulang." Taehyun semakin menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Taemin terus menerus.

"Bawalah, disini dia sangat merepotkan." Taemin menatapnya kesal dan Taehyun mendecih didalam hatinya.

"Hem, aku akan membawanya." Minho menganggukan kepalanya, dan mengambil telapak tangan milik Taemin menggenggamnya erat. Taemin semakin tersipu malu, pipinya merah merona. Dan Taehyun hanya mampu bergumam dasar anak perempuan, yang langsung saja dihadiahi tendangan ditempurung kakinya. Aish, sakit. Sekiranya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Taehyun.

Sambil mengelus-ngeluskan lututnya, Taehyun melihat Minho yang berpamitan dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan memberikan jempolnya.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga." Taehyun bergumam pelan sembari menyesap teh buatan Baekhyun dengan nikmat.

.

.

Mereka berdua bergenggaman tangan dengan erat, mengayun-ayunkan kecil tautan tangan itu, nyanyian dari beberapa lagu mereka sendukan, diselingi renyah-renyah tawa.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa, Taehyun, Taehyun, Taehyun?" Mereka tertawa kembali, terdengar lucu.

"Kita berpisah disini." Taehyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, Baekhyun membalasnya tak kalah erat.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kerutan kecil didahinya.

"Aku ingin ke supermarket terlebih dahulu, Ibu menyuruhku membeli keju untuk adikku," . "Pulanglah lebih dahulu." Taehyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, kau tidak ingin kutemani?" Baekhyun menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Taehyun. Taehyun menggeleng.

"Tidak Baek, kau sudah terlihat lelah, pulanglah, aku akan cepat pulang setelahnya." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti, berhati-hatilah." Baekhyun mulai berjalan mundur, melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau juga sayang." Baekhyun mendesis, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek, kemudian sedikit berlari meninggalkan Taehyun. Taehyun menghela nafasnya berat, dilihatnya jam yang berada ditangannya. masih jam 11. ia akan segera membeli keju di supermarket yang masih buka selama 24 jam.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap telapak tangannya, meniupnya kemudian, cuaca malam ini agak dingin. Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya. Mencegah udara dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya.

"Dingin." Baekhyun kini mengusap kedua lengannya. Ia tidak memakai syal, sarung tangan. Ia hanya memakai jaket yang terdapat kupluk dibelakangnya. Itu tidak mempan terhadap dirinya yang tengah berhadapan dengan hawa dingin dimalam hari, Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Baekhyun terus berjalan, jalan menuju rumahnya tidaklah terlalu jauh, namun ia dan Taehyun sedikit menghabiskan waktu memakan jajanan pasar malam. Ugh, Baekhyun sedikit menyesalinya.

Sedang asiknya berjalan dan berusaha menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menerjangnya. Sepasang kaki jenjang berdiri didepannya, Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir, apakah ia sedang dihadang orang jahat. Jika begitu Baekhyun mulai bergetar takut. Baekhyun tidak berani mendongkak melihat wajah milik seseorang yang menghalau jalannya pulang.

"Ikutlah denganku," Suaranya, "Byun Baekhyun." Oh tidak, ini bencana.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(Sedih karena ada masalah jadinya mendingan Update chapter 3 :'))**

 **Udah panjang belum sih kaya entid-nya Baekhyun?Hemz...**

 **Saran dan Kritiknya masih diterima ya~**

 **kalau ada yang mau ditanya, silahkan ;) sebisanya dibales mulai sekarang, kalau ada waktu.**

 **aku sibuk nyari kerjaan soalnya, orang baru lulus ini :')**

 **Terima kasih :)**


	4. Body 4

**Body**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

 **Nam Tae Hyun, Kwon Yuri**

 **Choi Sooyoung**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mencoba meronta-rontakan tubuhnya secara terus menerus dengan keras, tangannya diikat dibelakang punggungnya dengan ikatan syal berwarna merah satin entah milik siapa, Baekhyun menggeram kesal sesekali, Baekhyun kembali mencoba merontakan tangannya yang diikat beserta bahunya yang ikut bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tangannya itu, mencoba melepaskan ikatan kain syal bersatin dan berwarna merah yang mengikatnya dengan kencang, tangannya mungkin memerah karna ia terus menerus mencoba untuk melepaskannya, ia sedikit meringis kemudian.

"Tanganmu bisa sakit dan terluka jika kau terus-menerus mencoba melepaskannya." Baekhyun berteriak lelah, kemudian menundukan wajahnya. wajahnya penuh dengan aliran keringat padahal kini ia berada didalam mobil mewah dengan suhu yang teratur. Baekhyun memilih masa bodo dengan seseorang yang barusan mencoba memperingatinya.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya diusap oleh tissue kering yang mengelap aliran keringatnya, Ia melirik jari-jari lentik yang membersihkan aliran keringat itu, dimulai dari; dahi, pelipis, pipi, rahang, dagu, dan lehernya. pada saat jari-jari itu merambat kearah tengkuknya, Baekhyun sedikit kegelian.

"Banyak sekali keringatmu, bahkan beberapa tissue habis dibuatnya." Orang itu terkekeh kecil dengan santai, Baekhyun merasa wajahnya kembali kering setelahnya.

"Tidak ingin memberontak lagi?" Baekhyun melihat wajah orang itu dengan tatapan tajam, Orang itu bahkan meminum segelas wine sambil membalas tatapannya juga, bedanya ia dengan tatapan santai sedangkan Baekhyun sudah pasti tajam.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hentakan, Orang itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku Yuri, Kwon Yuri." Kini Baekhyun yang mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi, kini aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku," Tambahnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu, Kenapa kau menculik ku?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti, Ia hanya ingin pulang, dan meminta pelukan Ibunya di malam yang dingin ini, tapi kenapa ia malah diculik oleh orang asing yang tak dikenalnya.

Yuri tertawa dengan kencang namun masih terlihat anggun secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak menculikmu, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, Jelas-jelas yang seperti ini namanya penculikan baginya.

"Aku hanya membawamu untuk beberapa jam kedepan tahu." Yuri merapatkan mantel bulunya, "Dasar anak kecil," Anak kecil? Ia mengejek Baekhyun dengan sebutan anak kecil, Ia ini pria dewasa tahu. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggerutu didalam hatinya.

Yuri yang melihat ekspresi milik Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya menahan untuk tidak terkekeh, pasalnya Baekhyun menatapnya dengan menyalak seperti anak anjing yang tidak diberi makan dan kemudian anak anjing itu kesal. Yuri jadi ingin memelihara Baekhyun rasanya.

"Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan Baekhyun." Lihat, Bahkan wanita itu mengetahui namanya, siapa dia sebenarnya dan apa tujuannya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin membawaku, Tapi, kemana kau ingin membawaku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tubuh yang sedikit condong ke depan. Yuri tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, mengikuti Baekhyun yang sedikit memajukan tubuhnya.

"Seseorang ingin menemuimu, jadi aku membawamu untuk bertemu dengannya." Yuri kemudian menyipitkan sedikit matanya, mencoba sedikit bermain-main dengan Baekhyun yang kini membulatkan bibirnya kecil.

"Seseorang?" Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian bola matanya menjelajah, Yuri ikut memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyender dijok mobil dengan santai, memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku mengenalinya?" Baekhyun masih menjelajahkan kedua bola matanya, berpikir.

"Mmm, Mungkin." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban itu, "Siapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya kepada Yuri.

Yuri menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu orangnya Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kenapa tidak diberi tahu saja sekarang, Baekhyun terheran-heran.

"Menyebalkan."

.

.

Sudah berapa lama perjalanan ini, Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya, Ia memandang kearah luar dari kaca jendela mobil ini, tubuhnya condong kebelakang,

"Kita telah sampai." Baekhyun sedikit terserentak kecil mendengarnya, ia tengah melamun tadi, memikirkan akan bertemu siapakah dirinya.

"Turunlah dengan hati-hati dan jangan mencoba untuk lari, kau tahu. Beberapa pria berotot mengawasimu." Yuri menajamkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang kini mencemoh ucapannya.

Kini mereka berdua telah turun dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu, Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya keatas, Ia melihat sebuah bangunan berkelas bintang lima, Astaga, bahkan Baekhyun tanpa sadar membulatkan bibirnya sedikit lebar, terkagum-kagum.

"Baekhyun, berbaliklah memunggungiku." Yuri memerintahnya dengan cepat, Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang terkagum-kagum pada bangunan yang berada dihadapannya langsung mendecakan lidahnya, kesal.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dengan malas, dan dapat dirasakannya tangan kasar mencoba melepaskan ikatan syal dipergelangan tangannya.

Terlepas, Baekhyun melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan sedikit lecet, ia mengusap-ngusapnya, dan Baekhyun meringis sakit.

"Kembali berbalik Baekhyun, menghadapku." Baekhyun memutar matanya dan memilih berbalik dengan cepat kembali, ia masih sedikit mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya, Yuri melihatnya, namun tatapannya terlihat biasa saja.

"Berikan tanganmu, ulurkan keduanya." Baekhyun membelakan matanya, "Cepat Baekhyun," Yuri memilih mengambil pergelangan tangannya dengan sedikit kasar, Baekhyun meringis kembali.

"Kau akan mengikatku kembali?" Baekhyun melihat pergelangan tangannya yang akan kembali diikat dengan syal bersatin merah itu, Baekhyun ingin memberontak sebelum seorang pria berjas hitam layaknya seorang mafia berkelas memegang kedua bahunya kencang, Baekhyun marah tentu saja, Ia terus meronta-rontakan tubuhnya.

"Diam Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin melukaimu." Yuri sedikit membentaknya, Baekhyun mendadak terdiam, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, kini ia merasakan ikatan itu tidak terlalu kencang, Yuri tengah mencoba untuk tidak kembali membuat lecet di pergelangan tangan miliknya.

"Ikut aku," Yuri menariknya pelan, "Hanya jangan memberontak kembali Baekhyun, seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak ingin melukaimu," Kemudian Yuri membawanya masuk kedalam bangunan mewah berbintang lima itu.

.

.

"Tunggulah sebentar." Yuri meninggalkanya bersama Bodyguard yang menjaganya disamping kanan dan kirinya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Yuri yang kini tengah berbicara dengan salah satu Resepsionis wanita, entah membicarakan apa, yang pastinya Baekhyun tidak ketahui. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bangunan ini, aksennya masih seperti Yunani Kuno, dimana patung-patung menghiasi dan lukisan-lukisan yang Baekhyun tak ketahui maknanya.

"Mari kita menemuinya." Itu Yuri, ia sudah kembali, dan menuntunnya ke arah lift, dilihatnya Yuri memencet tombol berangka 26, disanakah orang itu berada.

Mereka menunggu lift tersebut terbuka. keadaan hening sesaat, sampai akhirnya lift itupun berbunyi, membuka.

Lift itu tidak ada siapun didalamnya, Baekhyun dan Yuri serta beberapa Bodyguard memasuki lift itu. Yuri kembali memencet tombol berangka 26 dan pintu lift supaya tertutup.

Baekhyun merasa lift itu mulai bergerak naik, "Ini apa?" Baekhyun memutuskan bertanya setelah ia merasakan keheningan. Yuri menoleh kearahnya.

"Apartemen." Yuri menjawab singkat, seolah tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun kembali terkagum, Apartemen ini pasti mahal, ia hanya bisa mengucapkannya didalam hatinya.

Baekhyun kembali merasakan lift itu, namun kali ini lift itu berhenti, setelah melewati beberapa lantai, Baekhyun heran, kenapa disetiap lantai tidak ada yang menaiki lift yang dihuninya.

Pintu liftpun terbuka setelah beriringan dengan bunyi terbuka.

Yuri kembali menuntunnya, Kini mereka berjalan dilorong-lorong kamar apartemen entah milik siapa. Sepi, itulah sekiranya yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

Ia tidak menyadari Yuri telah berhenti di depan pintu kamar bernomor 6666, sampai kemudian dilihatnya Yuri tengah memasuki sebuah kartu berwarna hitam yang diambilnya dari dompetnya, dan memasuki kartu itu kedalam alat yang Baekhyun tak ketahui namanya. Baekhyun mendengar punyi PIP dialat tersebut, dan terbukalah pintu itu.

"Masuklah." Yuri mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam Kamar bernomor 6666 itu, Baekhyun menurutinya dan memasuki kamar itu dengan patuh, setelah ia masuk tanpa terduga ia merasakan hawa tak biasa, hawa ini seperti pernah dirasakannya.

Mengintimidasi, Baekhyun ingin memeluk tubuhnya, tapi ia tak bisa jika dalam keadaan tangan terikat.

"Aku datang membawanya." Yuri berteriak keras, kegirangan. Entah menuju kepada siapa. Baekhyun terdiam bingung.

"Halooo, apa masih ada orang?" Yuri menaruh tangannya di pinggang rampingnya, kemudian menyusulnya decakan, "Ayolah, jangan bermain-main Park." Yuri memutarkan matanya malas. Baekhyun melihatnya semakin bingung, apa wanita ini gila?

"Kau membawanya?" Suara berat ini, Tidak mungkin.

"Oh, disana kau rupanya," Yuri memekik, membalikkan tubuhnya, "Dan yah, aku membawanya,"

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mensuges dirinya. Itu bukanlah pria berambut merah angkuh, itu bukanlah dia. Itu bukanlah dia yang berada dibelakangnya, tengah melubangi punggungnya. Selamatkan aku. Baekhyun menjerit didalam hatinya.

"Bagus, bawa dia." Harapan hanya harapan Byun, itu memang nyatanya. Bahwa ialah memang sih rambut merah angkuh.

Ternyata inilah orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, Sial! Ia merasa lengan atasnya ditarik dengan kencang kedalam sebuah ruangan.

Astaga, untuk apa ia membawa Baekhyun kedalam ruangan istirahat, Ruang Tidur!?

Ini bahaya, dilihatnya Yuri yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya, tengah mendadah-dahkan tangannya, Wanita itu, akan kubunuh nanti.

.

.

"Keluar." Pria bermarga Park itu menyuruh dua orang Bodyguard keluar dari kamar itu setelah menyeret Baekhyun sampai disana.

Dengan patuh, kedua Bodyguard itu memutar tubuh mereka dan keluar setelah pintu ditutup. Baekhyun melihatnya sampai keduanya benar-benar telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, tahu bahwa orang itu memanggilnya.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan pintu itu?" Jangan berbicara, itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

"Oh, apa kau tertarik dengan Bodyguard tadi?" Apa dia bilang? Sinting sekali.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada datar, Baekhyun memutar matanya, dan kemudian mulai melihat kearah Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk di tepian kasur merah miliknya.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol tersenyum miring, puas.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol mengajaknya, nada itu mengajak, mendekatinya sama saja Baekhyun merasa seperti umpan dalam kandang Singa Jantan yang kelaparan, Baekhyun diam, tidak menanggapi.

Chanyeol mendecak melihatnya, "Kemarilah, Byun, aku tidak ingin mengulanginya," Lanjutnya dengan tatapan menghunus tajam.

"Kenapa?" Sebaliknya, Baekhyun memilih bertanya kepadanya dan kembali menolak ajakan hampiran itu.

Chanyeol memandangnya marah, merasa tak dituruti keinginannya.

Mata bertemu mata, satu dengan marah dan satu lagi dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya karena tak dihiraukan, dilihatnya Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kemauanku tak pernah dibantah oleh siapapun Baekhyun, Kemarilah." Chanyeol semakin menunjukan kemarahannya dengan sifat arogantnya yang menonjol.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan satu-satu dan sedikit-sedikit, Ia menahan nafas, sedikit takut, sesekali menelan jakun tak terlihatnya kedalam, tinggal setengah jalan, kemudian ia berhenti seketika, ia tidak menyukai hal ini.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol memandangnya dari bawah keatas.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, terdiam sesaat, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia terlihat bingung disaat yang bersamaan.

"Pulang, aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun berujar dengan lirih, ia tidak ingin disini, berdua bersama pria itu.

"Tidak." Setelahnya ia merasakan tarikan dipergelangan tangannya yang diikat, sebelum tubuhnya dibanting keranjang beraroma jantan dan berwarna merah gelap itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan lembutnya sesuatu yang berada dibawah tubuhnya, ia kemudian membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ia terkejut dengan dirinya yang berada diatas ranjang dengan tubuh Chanyeol diatasnya.

Mereka terdiam dengan mata yang menyatu dalam, entah apa yang merasukinya, Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya dengan perlahan, merambat kearah rambut milik Baekhyun dan sedikit menggenggamnya, Baekhyun terdiam, matanya masih memandang mata milik Chanyeol yang masih beradu pandang dengannya, Chanyeol sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun tersadar dan memiringkan wajahnya kesamping, setelah ia merasa sinyal berbahaya dari pria diatasnya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya mendecih, tetapi tidak menjauhkan wajahnya sama sekali, memilih bertahan.

Tangan sebelah kirinya merambat dari bahu milik Baekhyun dan turun ke lengan atas Baekhyun dengan perlahan, Baekhyun merasa itu adalah gestur menggoda.

Usapan itu semakin lama semakin pelan dan berhenti dipergelangan tangannya yang diikat dengan syal satin berwarna merah, dan tangan itu berhenti disana, sebelum sebuah hentakan dirasakannya, Baekhyun meringis kencang menerima rasa sakitnya.

Ia mendongkakkan wajahnya sehingga terlihatlah leher mulusnya, tanpa jakun, tak terlihat.

Tangannya berada diatas kepalanya, dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menekannya, Ia masih meringis, bahkan air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadar.

Nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir kecil, dilihatnya Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam, Sebelum ia duduk mengangkangi perut Baekhyun, namun tidak menindihnya.

Lelaki itu dengan datar terlihat menjulang, Tangannya kembali merambat di lengan-lengan milik Baekhyun, Dan berhenti di pergelangan tangannya kembali tepat diikatin syal bersatin merah itu, Baekhyun melihatnya, Apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya.

Namun, alih-alih menyakitinya kembali, Baekhyun merasa jari-jari milik Chanyeol membuka ikatan syal itu dengan pelan, Baekhyun melihat keatas kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membukanya," Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dalam dan berhenti sebentar,

"Itu terlihat mengangguku," Lanjutnya, kemudian kembali membuka ikatan itu.

Bebas, Baekhyun terlepas dari ikatan itu, Namun baru saja ia ingin melihat tangannya, Chanyeol kembali menyentak tangannya, menekan pergelangan tangan milik Baekhyun dengan kuat, Baekhyun melototkan matanya.

"Lepas." Baekhyun memberontak, menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, meminta dilepaskan, Chanyeol hanya memandangnya datar.

Baekhyun tidak berhenti memberontakan tubuhnya, sebelum dilihatnya Chanyeol kembali menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan mulutnya kearah bibir milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang melihatnya memiringkan wajahnya kembali, Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum licik, kemudian memilih mengarahkan mulutnya kearah telinga merah milik Baekhyun dan berbisik disana.

"Baekhyun,"

"Jadilah modelku."

Baekhyun membelakan kedua matanya, tubuhnya seketika berhenti memberontak, Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang telah menegakkan wajahnya dan kini sejajar dengan wajah milik Baekhyun.

Bibir milik Chanyeol mendekati bibir milik Baekhyun, namun tidak menyentuhnya, Meski terbilang dekat, Chanyeol menatap bolak-balik dari mata ke bibir milik Baekhyun.

"Jadilah modelku Baekhyun, aku menginginkannya." Chanyeol berbisik di bibir milik Baekhyun, menggodanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Ini gila.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **(Timbangan Bayi Chanyeol).**

 **Hai, aing bawa Chapter 4 Body nicc.**

 **Kira-kira masih ada yang baca kagak eak :')**

 **Secara sedang bersemedi, Azek.**

 **Untuk alur iya, aing emang make lambat, tapi mah kedepannya mulai cepat, wgwg. Sebenernya aing gamau lanjutin cerita ini :'( bukan karna apa-apa, aing cuman merasa ga pEdE, Jujur dah. Masih banyak yang kurang, Yekali baru nulis cerita langsung bilang: Cerita gua bagus, Taiks, songong dong aing -,-**

 **Ugh, terimakasih sudah mau mampir, dan mengoreksi ceritanya eak, ku senang ada yang memperhatikan kesalahan dalam penulisannya, ehehe..**

 **Belum bisa mencantumkan nama, Chapter depan deh, kalo rasa pEdEnya udah ga muncul lagi, ihihi.**


End file.
